sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Team HPNS (Happiness)
Team HPNS, also known as Team Happiness is a team of monster and evil-doer hunters. These four are known throughout Mayak as the best of the best in their field. They travel throughout Mayak and some dimensions hunting bounties that are given by clients most of the time. Background History They were formed when a young man named Harvey Rozodew was attacked by a monster and dragged through a dimensional portal. He arrived in a foreign world. He eventually found himself at an academy and enrolled without fully knowing what was going on. Once enrolled, he was assigned to a team as the leader. The team consisted of him, a girl with the ears of an African Wild Dog named Pieri Winston, a guy with the tail of a Porpoise by the named of Salazar Skygenta, and a girl who was deaf whose name was Natalie Umberne. Their team was given the name of Team Happiness or Team HPNS. Harvey began his new life in this strange world, making friends and enemies. But one day, a demon from his world appeared and attack his friends. He decided to sacrifice himself in order to drag the demon back home. Refusing to let their leader and friend do this himself, Pieri, Salazar, and Natalie jumped into after him. Once landing on Mayak, the four engaged the demon and after a grueling fight, the demon was slain. But this left the team without a way back home. So they decided to travel Mayak, hunting monsters until they could get home. Soon they began taking clients and using their skills to make money and fund their adventures. Members Down below is a list of the members of Team HPNS, their full names, their ages, their weapons, their sexualities, and any other bits of information that's important. Harvey Rozodew Full Name: Harvey Phino Rozodew Age: 17 Weapon: A microphone stand that can transform into an assault rife Sexuality: Pansexual Harvey is the leader of Team Happiness and strives to protect not just his team but others from all kinds of evil-doers. He is very insecure about his abilities and doesn't know how to socialize very well. He is also a bit clumsy usually falling over his own feet. Pieri Winston Full Name: Pieri Jewel Winston Age: 17 Weapon: A pair of lance gloves that can transform into a pair of battle hammers Sexuality: Lesbian Pieri is a free spirit who enjoys each day to the fullest and loves playing practical jokes. Her favorite thing to do is to go to carnivals and fairs and pig out as she is also a big eater. Natalie Umberne Full Name:' Natalie Charisma Umberne Age: 18 Weapon: A pogo stick that can transform into a saw-blade Sexuality: Bisexual Due to her lack of hearing has a hard tough go at life. Despite this, she is a very stubborn person, not wanting any help with anything and preferring to do things herself. She is also one heck of a hunter, tagging multiple preys at once. Salazar Skygenta Full Name: Salazar Dominique Skygenta Age: 18 Weapon: A pair of rollerblades that can transform into a pair of gun-boots Sexuality: Gay Salazar at first glance is a very rough and angry person, not liking to waste time or be distracted. Despite this, he is very kind and considerate towards anyone who needs help. He also loves singing and enjoys opera. Honorary Members Moone Honewy Full Name: Moone Pixie Honewy Age: 15 Weapon: A whip that can split into twin boomerangs Sexuality: Straight Harvey's cousin who tagged along with the team in order to see the world. She is quite rebellious and doesn't like following Harvey's orders. Polu Alan Full Name: Polu Hardt Alan Age: 18 Weapon: A shield that also houses a heat gun Sexuality: Bi-Curious A very cautious and clumsy Fennec Fox with the Raized ability to control ice and snow. He's also been crushing a bit on Salazar ever since the team rescued him from his hometown. Holly Cerise Full Name: Holly Macha Cerose Age: 19 Weapon: A sword and shield that transforms into a sniper rifle and a pistol Sexuality: Gynesexual Holly is the older half-sister of Salazar and also appeared suddenly one day along with Laven. She is puzzled by this new world but looks forward to exploring it. She loves annoying her brother and tries desperately to set him up with Polu. Laven Derné Full Name: Laven Eris Derné Age: 16 Weapon: A pair of tonfa that transforms into a pair of escrima sticks Sexuality: Demisexual Laven is Pieri's younger half-brother who appeared out of nowhere during a mission and just stuck around. He's more serious than his sister and actually tries to get things done. Not that he has time when he's trying to keep his sister under control, Base Team Happiness and their friends are set up on a skyship given to them by a friend, the genie Aziz. Here they plan out their next adventure, relax and even research ways on getting back home. But don't think it's just for that. It's also equipped with the latest defense tech, including multiple cannons, laser guns, and even a cloaking device. Harvey usually helms the controls, Salazar is the cook, Polu helps Salazar with the cooking, Moone acts as the housekeeper (unwillingly), Natalie organizes their mission listing, Laven handles the armory, and Holly acts as the ship's mother. All in all, you couldn't ask for a better base. Relationships Allies Team Happiness has gained quite a few allies, here are some. *'Aziz Ashan' - A genie who was freed from his bottle and service by Salazar and in return, conjured up their base. He pops in from time to time telling the team about his adventures on Mayak and other dimensions. He secretly harbors feelings for Holly, but can't bring himself to act on them, even though everyone including Holly can see it. *'Pala Alan' - Polu's younger brother and a Raized with the ability to control gravity. He has remained in his and his brother's hometown after Polu outed himself as Raized to protect his brother. Pala calls his brother often, much to the disgust of their parents. He's currently honing his skills in an attempt to find and join his beloved brother. *'Kasumi Rozu' - A friend of Laven and Holly who came with them to Mayak. She's out adventuring through the planet on her own and having a blast doing so. She's not really in a hurry to get home and just loves taking in the sights. Everyone else wishes she wasn't so reckless though. *'Maya Yale' - A teacher from the world Team Happiness came from. She secretly followed the group to Mayak and has been keeping tabs on them. She prefers to think of this as an elaborate exam for her students. Along the way, she acquired quite the fan club who follow her everywhere, much to her chagrin. Enemies Team Happiness has also gained some enemies, those being: *'Tom Rosso' - A bully who followed Maya to Mayak in an attempt to prove he was the better student. But instead, now he's forced to follow his teacher around to act as her lapdog. Nobody knows what started his grudge against the team, but they don't really care anyway. *'Mikado Mindaro' - Tom's right hand and the lesser of two evils, so to speak. He is trying to convince Tom to give up on revenge and enjoy their new setting... to no avail. But he still goes along with his friend's antics out of fear of being abandoned. Yeah, it's not really healthy, but he has accepted this. *'Cassandra Necor' - A noted bounty hunter who feels threatened by Team Happiness' success and new role as bounty hunter extraordinaire. She constantly plots with their targets so that she can swoop in and snatch the victory, but the team seems to get there first every time regardless, which has left her frustrated. *'Kristine Unchel' - A fan of the team that felt ignored and decided to take it out on everyone around her. When the team eventually got a contract against her, she realized that the team did care about her and started cranking up the crazy. She's always popping up at random times and has driven the team to near insanity on multiple occasions. Expanded Backstory Category:Groups/Organizations